ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
This is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! Episodes thumb|| 'Season Six' Summary: The Titans' popularity begins to fade, as a local politican declares war on the teenage "vigilantes". As they deal with her political maneuverings, and face dangerous big league supervillains, the newly named Nightwing uncovers a shadowy plot set against them, by none other than the mastermind known as Ra's al Ghul. He will push the Titans to the brink of destruction, and test both Nightwing's leadership skills, and his relationship with Starfire. In the process, they will face the return of Slade and Terra, and come to understand how they tie in with the immortal madman's plans. Main Villains: Ra's al Ghul, Slade, Elizabeth Alderman, Fearsome Five #'Showtime' - Three years have passed, and the Teen Titans have become international celebrities as they expand their crimefighting operations across the globe. The newly dubbed "Nightwing" tries juggling the responsibilities of leadership with Beast Boy, while also preparing to propose to Starfire. But a newly elected councilwoman threatens everything, as she prepares to evict the "vigilantes" from their island base and have them charged with the destruction caused in their fights with supervillains. Meanwhile a band of villains thought to be in deep freeze begin to covertly abduct Titans, under orders from an old friend of the Dark Knight's. #'Showtime, Part II' - Nightwing is enraged when Alderman uses his relationship with Starfire to gain support against the Teen Titans from the anti-alien community. Nightwing's confrontation with the councilwoman is put hold, however, when he, Starfire, Pantha, Wildebeest, and Blue Beetle discover that their teammates have been abducted. The only way to save them is to due battle with the man responsible, on live TV. But how do these five Titans possibly stand a chance against....the Joker!? #'Nightrunner - '''While investigating who liberated numerous villains from cryogenic freezing, the Titans return to Paris and run afoul of Monsieur Mallah. Together with villanious new allies, (Hougan, Elephant Man, and Gemini), the mad primate is hellbent on reviving the Brotherhood of Evil, starting with his master the "Brain". In order to stop him, the Titans must enlist the help of a local vigilante inspired by Batman, the Nightrunner. That will be easier said than done, since he loaths the Titans, calling them facists and nothing but a adolescent "Team America". #'Grim '- Kid Flash experiences a near death situation after a heated fight with several old foes. Although he's saved by Jinx, later on he begins to experience horrible visions, while at times the world around seemss to be moving slower and slower. Sure enough, he's confronted by a malevolent force of black energy that no one else can see, and can match him at any speed. Every time it catches him, it tries to dissolve him into energy that becomes one with the Speed Force. Kid Flash help soon realizes whatever Jinx did to save him is the cause of this, and must now reverse it if he is to outrun the grim reaper of speedsters, the "Black Flash". #'Malware '- Cyborg loses control for unknown reasons, and winds up critically injuring a criminal that had surrendered to the Titans. This is the incident Alderman has been waiting for, and she uses it to slam the teenage vigilantes non-stop. The citizens of Jump City begin to turn on their favorite crime fighters, and reports come in of similar hostilites from Titans North, East, and South. Tramm discovers that someone hacked into Cyborg and caused him to go haywire, but the Titans have a good guess as to whose responsible. Cyborg is then digitally transported into cyberspace to track down the hacker responisble, revealed to be none other than the "Calculator". But when Cyborg tries to find a link between him and Alderman, the villain won't go down without a fight, and he enlists fellow hackers to try and delete the digitized Titan. #'Powerless '- When black-outs and other technological failures reek havoc on the city, the Titans investigate, only to find that "Lexcorp" is buying out the energy plants and companies involved with each accident. Delving into the matter, they soon learn of a villain known as the "Disruptor", who can halt all forms of energy with his experimental mech suit. But when he uses his suit against the Titans, many of the superpowered members are drained of their abilities, permenantly. In order to stop Disruptor, the non-superpowered teammates must take command and train their friends in the art of gadgets and hand-to-hand combat. #'Independence '- Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Arsenal, and Aqualad are preparing to bring Mad Mad back to California, after he escaped and went on a crime spree along the East Coast. However, the prison transport plane is caught in a deadly tornado and crashs. But as the Titans escape the wreckage, they realize their prisoner has disappeared. Upon reaching the nearest town, however, they find that village of "Hatton Corners" and its residents haven't changed or aged since the days of the American Colonial period. With Mad Mad imprisoned as a British spy, and the townsfolk hiding in fear as their children are forced into slavery, the Titans must stop the insane overlord known as "Mister Twister". #'Recidivism '- After spotting and attempting to take down Doctor Light, several Titans are arrested for assault, and humiliated by Alderman when she reveals that in the eyes of the law, Light is an innocent and rehabilitated criminal. The Titans learn that she has initiated a program for supervillains to begin rehabilitation treatments, a program that blames vigilantes like the Teen Titans for perpetuating their criminal behavior. The treatment seems to work, and the subject itself begins to divide the team, including "Teen Redemption" which is led by Jinx and made up of former villians. When Alderman helps the treated villains prepare a lawsuit against the Titans, claiming they violated their 4th amendment rights, Nightwing decalres this the last straw and sets out to prove the whole program as a sham. #'Deathstroke '- None of the Titans are prepared, especially Ravager and Nightwing, when their greatest archenemy turns Jump City into a warzone. None are ready or strong enough, to face the wrath of Slade's triumphant return. #'Jurisdiction''' - The police have warrants out for the Titans' vigilante crimefighting, even as the Titans declare that they follow and protect the laws. Their word is tested, however, when the Gordanians return to Earth, and issue a warrant for Starfire. Technically a intergalatic fugitive, Alderman manages to get the city and the US on board with pressuring the Titans to heed the Gordanian laws and hand over Starfire, otherwise the Gordanians will declare war and devastate the planet before taking her by force. Starfire turns herself in, much to Nightwing's protests, thus keeping the peace and her friends safe. Unfortunatly, the Titans and Starfire discover that Blackfire is their new ruler, and that they are handing Starfire over to the survivng the Locrix, knowing full well that she will be tried for "genocide" and put to death! To top it off, Blackfire and Alderman have the Titans detained and by the government as part of a "treaty" that will ensure peace. #'Jurisdiction, Part II' - The Titans escape from the military convoy, thus becoming fugitives themselves, in order to pursue the Gordanian and Locrix ships, so that they can rescue Starfire before her manipulative sister can have her executed. As several Titans try to enlist the aid of Tameraneans and the Thanagarians, Nightwing and the original team must locate the one man that can prove she is innocent, the one who tricked them into attacking the Locrix in the first place, Val-Yor. #'Fearsome '- Doctor Light's personality has shifted drastically since his "failed" rehabilitation, thanks in part to his cellmate Psimon. He truelly reformed from his criminal ways, but was sent back to prison because the Titans proved that the other villains were unchanged, and in league with a disguised Bane. Now he wants vengeance, and there is no better time now that his enemies are wanted fugitives. Together, he and Psimon contact Alderman, and offer her a deal that would bring the Titans to justice, dead or alive. With a benefactor in the form of Lexcorp, and pardons for a group of ruthless supervillains, the Fearsome Five is born! #'Sub-Zero - '''The Titans are on the lamb, across the globe as they are hunted by the Fearsome Five, while at home Alderman's political power grows to ungodly heights. From what little intel they can piece togther, the man responisble for their current situation is also the one that help Slade rise to power, and gave the Brotherhood cryogenic technology. But the Titans have a deadly battle on their hands, when in London they confront the creator of this cryogenic technology, none other than Mr. Freeze! #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head '- Nightwing and Beast Boy rally the scattered Titans, for they are tired of running. They are done being fugitives beacuse of their age and their costumed heroics. The Titans return to Jump City in force, ready to take Alderman down, and in the process prove the illegal dealings that have transpired to smear and persecute them. However, the Titans must first get past the Fearsome Five, the Lexcorp enhanced police, the Marines, Bane's Secret Six, and various hired guns. But their greatness obstacle of all is Slade himself, alongside his newest "apprentice". #'Honor''' - Bushido declares that his quiting the Titans, in their greatness time of need, and returning to Japan. Thunder and Lightning try to reason with him, only to discover that the current events have now made his family targets, and he is returning in order to protect them. The brothers and Bumblebee decide to go with him and help, as they soon learn that the Yazuka will hurt Bushido's family, now that they are no longer getting a free ride in the absence of Brushogun and Daizo. But once there, they soon learn that the Yakuza and the police are not the worst that Tokyo has to offer, a ancient demon warrior that has plagued Japan and Bushido's family has been unleashed. #'Xenophobia' #'Uprising' #'Lazarus' #'Mentors' #'Trial of the Century' #'The Third Rail' #'Full House' #'The Blade of the Demon' #'The Blade of the Demon, Part II' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been' 'Season Seven' Summary: With Alderman impeached, Ra's defeated, and Slade imprisoned, the Titans think they can rest easy. But after Starfire disappears, they discover an intergalactic threat that puts their whole planet in Jeopardy. Blackfire has escaped her imprisonment on Oa, with help from the diabolical Sinestro. Together they've now formed the "Sinestro Corps", and are recruiting the most evil individuals in the universe to wield the yellow power rings of fear. With Starfire gone rogue to find and defeat her evil sister, the Teen Titans must band together with the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps, and other intergalactic heroes, if they are to help her stop the menace of Sinestro and Blackfire. Main Villains:' '''Sinestro, Blackfire, The Sinestro Corps, Atrocitus #'Noel''' #'In Blackest Day' #'In Brightest Night' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Obsidian' #'Mine!' Characters 'Titans' Aqualad.jpg Argent2.jpg Arsenal.jpg Beast Boy 05.jpg Blue Beetle.jpg Bombshell.jpg Bumblebee.jpg Bushido.jpg Cyborg tv.jpg 'New Villains' Black Manta.jpg Ra's Al Ghul.jpg Tengu 001.jpg Mister Twister.jpg Sincorps.jpg Sinestro 001.jpg Joker.jpg Mr freeze.jpg Scarecrow2.jpg Disruptor.jpg BlackFlash.jpg Elephant Man.JPG Houngan 1.jpg Psimon.png Wildebeest-2.jpg Red X.jpg Alderman.jpg Ani-Veg-Min-Man.jpg Bane.jpg Calculator.jpg Gemini.jpg Man-Bat.jpg 'Justice League' Batman.jpg|Batman Category:Fan-series